


Restaurant Takeover

by PerkyGoth14



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: It's a typical day at the Krusty Krab until suddenly, Squilliam comes over to buy The Krusty Krab and causes drastic changes and actions to the Krusty Krew, and Finn, SpongeBob, and Squidward must band together to get the old Krusty Krab back before things get much, much worse for their futures as employees.





	Restaurant Takeover

It was a normal day at Nicktropolis, everything is going normal at the Krusty Krab. Everybody was enjoying their Krabby Patties, chatting away, and Squidward and Finn were arguing over the same thing.

"Maybe if you stop being such a grump and be nice to other people, you would be more pleasant to be around." Finn argued.

"You're one to talk, Princess." Squidward argued back.

"That's because you gave me a million reason to yell at you every single day." Finn growled.

"Guys, stop fighting!" SpongeBob told them before frowning like a sad child. "The Krusty Krab is supposed to be one big happy family!"

"Well, tell Mr. Sourpuss to change his 'tude." Finn said as she folded her arms over her chest.

"And you tell Miss Know-it-All to quit sassing me!" Squidward added.

They narrowed their eyes and growled at each other.

"Are you guys going to kiss or kill each other?" Jade West asked.

"WHAT?!" Squidward and Finn asked.

"Will you two just admit that you like each other and stop being annoying or just killing each other?" Jade stated.

"Why don't you mind your own business and go sit in the darkness?" Squidward rolled his eyes.

"Well, Jade does have a point." SpongeBob pointed out.

"That joke is getting really old." Squidward stated.

"What joke?" Jade smirked. "Your so-called life?"

"Jade, Squidward can't help it that his life is so horrible." The female flounder defended.

"Gee, thanks, Finn..." Squidward muttered.

"You're right, Finn, I'm sorry, Squidward, "Jade said. "Sorry your life sucks."

"Okay, let's just drop everything, and you two need to get back to work." The assistant manager stated as she addressed SpongeBob and Squidward.

Squidward grumbled while SpongeBob went back to the grill to make Krabby Patties as always. "How can my life get any worse?" he then mumbled to himself only to see Squilliam Fancyson about to enter the restaurant. "I had to ask."

"Hello, Squiddy." Squilliam smirked to his rival from high school.

"Hello, Squilliam..." Squidward sighed. "What did you buy from the big fat and rich lottery today? President Donald Trump's toupee?"

Finn giggled to that joke which caught Squilliam's attention.

"Hello, Finny-Cake~" The rich squid smiled.

Squidward glanced to that.

"Hello." Finn muttered to Squilliam.

"I still can't believe that a lovely creature like yourself would choose to work with a low-life." Squilliam said.

Finn just stuck her tongue out.

"Why, if I had my way, you would be living in luxury~" Squilliam put his arm around Finn with one tentacle in the air.

Finn then grabbed his arm and judo threw him onto the ground. "Keep dreaming." The smart flounder stated.

"It would really be worth your while, plus, the bright side would be you wouldn't be forced to mingle with these commoners." Squilliam told Finn.

"Why are you here?" Finn growled, demanding to know why the creep was here in the first place.

"Well, actually, I'm here to buy the Krusty Krab." Squilliam revealed.

"What?!" SpongeBob, Squidward, and Finn exclaimed.

"You heard me," Squilliam said. "I'm going to buy this lousy burger stand and make it my own classy and fancy diner!"

"Good luck trying to buy it off me." Finn snorted.

"I'm not," Squilliam said as he pulled out his cell phone to dial Mr. Krabs's number. "I'm going to buy this dump from the cheap crab himself."

"There is no way that Mr. Krabs would ever sell the Krusty Krab." Finn smiled.

A moment later...

Finn and the others were now standing outside of a newly designed Krusty Krab.

"I can't believe that Mr. Krabs sold the Krusty Krab!" Finn said with distress on her face.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Squidward pointed out.

"Things can't get any worse." SpongeBob frowned.

Squidward glanced at the sponge fry cook.

"Cheer up, you guys!" SpongeBob smiled. "What could possibly go wrong?"

Squilliam came up to them as he was holding new clothes.

"What do you want?" Finn glared.

"Just passing by, my sweet flounder~" Squilliam smirked innocently before handing over the clothes. "Also, here are your new uniforms."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Finn groaned.

"Am not, I hope they suit you all well." Squilliam smirked.

Later on, Finn is wearing a skimpy, but fancy waitress outfit, Squidward wearing a dumb, but fancy tux, and SpongeBob was dressed like a chef.

"Do I really have to dress like this?" Finn asked.

"Yes, sweetheart, you do." Squilliam told her rather matter-of-factly.

"Why, I oughta!" Finn glared as she was about to punch Squilliam in his dumb, smug face.

"Ah, ah, ah~" Squilliam said as he held out a contract.

Finn growled aggressively.

"Be sure to get some rest, my employees, we start fresh tomorrow." Squilliam smirked.

Finn and Squidward then grumbled as they left for home and SpongeBob then followed them.

"Guys, wait up!" SpongeBob called out.

"Get lost, SpongeBob." The grumpy squid grumbled.

"It's not SpongeBob's fault that we lost the Krusty Krab." Finn scolded.

"You're right, Finn, it's your fault." Squidward glared.

"Hey, it was your enemy." Finn defended.

"Yeah, but he approached you!" Squidward glared. "You could've stopped him, ya know, you're the assistant manager!"

"I don't actually own the Krusty Krab, you idiot!" Finn glared back.

SpongeBob looked between Squidward and Finn as they argued more severe than they had before. He then got in between them and separated them while screaming, "STOP!"

Squidward and Finn soon stopped and looked to the energetic sponge.

"You are letting Squilliam get to you." SpongeBob told them.

"SpongeBob, Squilliam has been my arch enemy for a long time, forgive me if I'm not in a pleasant mood." Squidward scoffed.

"He's right, we have to make the best of this." Finn agreed with SpongeBob.

"And how do we make the best out of something like this, dare I ask?" Squidward asked.

"You'll see." Finn said as she headed back to her apartment.


End file.
